


City of Villettee

by Imbicilite



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Retelling, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbicilite/pseuds/Imbicilite
Summary: Ruled by three Lordships and a forgotten Viscount, the 19th-century city of Villettee rediscovers their lost ruler, who had been cursed by a witch to become a beast. Enter the Desespoirs, the lords of the medicinal industry, the LeGumes, the lords of the estate industry, and the newcomer L'Inconnus, lords of the industrial-agricultural industry: When Lord L'Inconnu's daughter discovers the forgotten Viscount, the LeGume heir will stop at nothing to break up their blooming romance. Consequently the business dealings and politics between the three lords take a turn for the worse in this game of murder, betrayal, sanity and the lack thereof. Will Beaute break the Witch's curse and restore Villettee's rightful ruler, and will her father be around to see it?This retelling takes inspiration from the original tale of Beauty and the Beast, and incorporates characters from Disney's 1991 and 2017 Retellings.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney), Belle/Gaston (Disney), Cogsworth/Lumiere (Disney), Enchantress / Monsieur D'Arque, Gaston/LeFou (Disney), Stanley / The Bimbettes
Kudos: 2





	City of Villettee

**Author's Note:**

> Note that for purposes of this text, each character in Disney's Tale will be referred to as the following counterpart:
> 
> Beast / Prince / Adam | Beast / The Viscount  
> Belle | Beaute  
> Gaston | Lord Ambroise LeGume II  
> LeFou | Fabien / M. LaFayette  
> Monsieur D'Arque | Lord Frederic Desespoir  
> The Enchantress | The Witch  
> Maurice | Lord L'Inconnu

The city itself is divided by the cardinal directions. To the east and west are hills, and the city is in a valley split by a river running north to south.

To the east is East Hill, a manor by the sunrise, and home to the forgotten LaFayette Estate. It lies in disrepair, south to the Chateau de Viscount in the northeast. Northwest one may find the Maison De Folle or House of Madmen, a lunatic asylum and hospital managed by the Desespoirs. To the west on West Hill is the luxurious, castle-like LeGume Estate. To the south is the Valley, fertile land and home to the L'Inconnu estate. The L'Inconnus run several factories and farms in this area.

The city was run and managed by the Viscount, however... he had disappeared quite some time ago. Many of the city-folk were happy to just forget he even existed, and the city runs autonomously, through it's Lords. Most judicial power was handed over to Lord LeGume, who has the longest-standing Lordship in the city.

Lord Ambroise LeGume II is the heir of the long-standing LeGume Lordship. The LeGumes have been present since the founding of Villettee, and go back several generations as rivals to the Viscount's regime and political leaders. They are favorites among the people, due to their social presence. His parents, Lord Ambroise LeGume I and Lady Chantelle LeGume passed of Tuberculosis at a Desespoir sanitarium quite some time ago. They were friends with the late Lord Gad LaFayette and Lady Miriam LaFayette, who held temporary lordship for a mere generation. They, much like the L'Inconnus, were foreigners to the city, but not to the land- they had taken up the agricultural industry, yet when Lord LaFayette succumbed to an accident that nearly killed their heir as well, Lady LaFayette struggled to hold on to her power. She eventually fled Villettee in disgrace, giving up her disabled son Fabien to the LeGumes as a servant, entrusting Lord Desespoir with his medical care as a guardian. 

When the L'Inconnus moved in from a foriegn land shortly after, they overtook the agricultural industry and introduced the industrial industry, securing their Lordship. Lord L'Inconnu was twice a widower and had four daugters, and no heir: Triplets known commonly as Une, Deux and Trois from his first marriage, and a daughter named Beaute from his second. The L'Inconnus have had a longstanding rivalry with the Desespoirs since they arrived, due to a clash of personality- nothing more. Lord Desespoir, like Lord L'inconnu, is self-made, growing up adopted to noble parents yet founding his industry against their wishes. He has one daughter out of wedlock. Lord Desespoir is a member of the Cult de Moorfae and is rumored by the villagers to be a changeling of Charmantes kind. This is denied, adamantly, suspiciously by the Desespoir estate- as it was a Charmantes witch who was rumored to have caused the Viscount's disappearance.


End file.
